


The Changing of Seasons

by Kanero16



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanero16/pseuds/Kanero16
Summary: “What kind of toppings are we going to put on them?” Tamaki’s excitement was radiating off his whole body. “I like mine with kinako!”“I like plain botamochi, but sesame isn’t bad either,” Ryuu chimed in as he prepared the bean paste.LOVE&GAME trio are celebrating the end of summer and welcoming the crisp fall air. And what better way to do that than to make botamochi?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Changing of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I had the wonderful honor of writing for the IDOLiSH7 4 Seasons Zine! I got to work with the lovely [Squid](https://twitter.com/sylphexx) for an autumn piece! Please be sure to check out their art and the other wonderful pieces from the zine!

The air nipped at Sougo’s nose, causing him to pull his scarf higher on his face. The weather was cooler than what he would’ve liked, but it wasn’t to the point where it was driving him under the kotatsu for warmth. Tamaki yawned beside him as they walked, jacket hanging loose on his shoulders. Sougo had a mind to tell him to at least button half his jacket closed, but couldn’t find the energy to do so. He gripped the flowers in his arms tighter.

Today marked the change of the seasons. Summer was officially over and the brisk autumn air had taken hold of the city. Many had the day off and flocked outside to enjoy the weather with family and friends. It was a day to pay respect to the dead and Sougo had decided that he would pay his to his uncle. The streets were expected to be more crowded than usual and Sougo had planned to leave early. Tamaki had insisted on going with him the night before, but getting him to move at such an early hour proved to be difficult.

“Sou-chan, how much farther?” Sougo was brought back to reality when the younger member spoke.

“Not much farther. It’s just over this next hill.” Sougo pointed at the crest of the hill in front of them.

The two walked in silence the rest of the way to the gravesite. Sougo led them to the stone that marked his uncle’s grave. He placed the flowers in their designated spot and took a step back. Tamaki kept his distance while Sougo paid his respects. Sougo turned to Tamaki, preparing to leave, but Tamaki stepped forward and bowed in front of the stone. 

“Thank you for showing Sou-chan music.” It was no more than a whisper, but Sougo caught it.

Tamaki righted himself and turned to him, flashing a smile. Sougo was grateful to him.

The silence was comfortable on their way back down to the busy streets. At the bottom of the hill, Sougo saw a familiar face, almost tripping over his own two feet when his speculations were confirmed. 

“Sougo-kun! Tamaki-kun!” Ryuu waved towards them, a bag held in his other hand.

“Ryuu-aniki!” Tamaki all but ran the rest of the way down the hill. “What’s in the bag?”

“Tamaki-kun, don’t be rude to Tsunashi-san!” Sougo picked up his pace to catch up to him.

“It’s no bother.” Ryuu laughed as Sougo joined the group. “Just some supplies in the spirit of the holiday!”

Sougo could’ve sworn he saw Tamaki’s eyes widen when Ryuu showed him what was inside. 

“Wait,” Sougo said. “How did you know we were here, Tsunashi-san?”

Ryuu smiled at him. 

“Tamaki-kun messaged me last night saying we should do something together today.” Ryuu showed him the contents of the bag. “He suggested we make botamochi after you paid your respects.”

“I sent the address once we got here.” Tamaki puffed out his chest. “It was a great idea, right, Sou-chan?”

Sougo felt his chest swell with warmth. He smiled toward Tamaki and nodded his head, almost overwhelmed by how considerate he was.

“We can head to my place since it’s the closest,” Ryuu offered. “That way we have time to make it and eat it!”

\----

Sougo felt anxious the minute he stepped foot in the spacious apartment. Sure, he had been to Ryuu’s place a couple of times, but that was more for business, not for pure fun. The kitchen sparkled under the light that shone through the window. It had almost a serene and peaceful aura.    
“Sougo-kun, can you grab the mixing bowls from the cabinet behind you?” 

Sougo jumped when the question was directed at him. 

“Of course!” He opened the cabinet and grabbed the bowl most optimal for mixing.

“I’ve never made botamochi before.” Tamaki was leaning on his palms as he peered over the counter. 

Ryuu pulled the ingredients from the bag, as well as some that he already had in the kitchen, and displayed them on the counter. 

“I’ve made it with my brothers back home! It’s a lot of fun!” Ryuu smiled.

“What about you, Sou-chan?”

“I can’t say I have.” Sougo laughed. “I do like the taste, though.”

“Let’s get to it then!” Ryuu handed Sougo and Tamaki each an apron. “It can get a little messy, so I suggest wearing these!” 

Sougo and Tamaki tied their aprons and stood waiting for direction. Ryuu handed Sougo the ingredients for the kinako topping, while asking Tamaki to measure out the rice and set it to cook. 

“What kind of toppings are we going to put on them?” Tamaki’s excitement was radiating off his whole body. “I like mine with kinako!”

“I like plain botamochi, but sesame isn’t bad either,” Ryuu chimed in as he prepared the bean paste. 

Sougo was careful as he mixed the ingredients in the bowl, not wanting to mess up the recipe. Both Tamaki and Ryuu went out of their way to make this happen, so he wanted to do his part to make sure the treat they prepared tasted delightful. The laughing he heard beside him broke his thoughts. 

“Sou-chan, you’re making a scary face.” Tamaki was leaning on the counter, looking up at him as Ryuu continued to laugh.

Sougo felt his face burn with embarrassment as he slowed his mixing.

“It looks like the kinako mix is ready! Once the rice is cool enough, you two can start making the mochi.”

The duo pulled the rice from the cooker and got to making it into its mochi state, beating and pressing the rice together. 

“This is super exhausting,” Tamaki complained.

“Please keep it up, Tamaki-kun!” Sougo encouraged.

“It doesn’t take this much effort to make pudding…”

Ryuu laughed as he looked at how they were doing. He moved about the kitchen, grabbing trays and clearing some space in the fridge.

“It looks like this pudding is in the way of the tray. Would you like to eat it while the mochi cools?”

Tamaki abandoned Sougo in an instant. 

“There’s snacks in the cabinet if you would like something as well, Sougo-kun!” 

“Ryuu-aniki is the best,” Tamaki babbled, spoon and pudding already in his mouth. 

It was some time before the mochi had cooled enough to be stretched and filled. Sougo pulled and cut the mochi into the right size and handed them off to Ryuu, who was ready with the fillings. Once the botamochi was filled and dusted with toppings, they were placed on the tray to cool the rest of the way.

“Tamaki-kun, you can’t eat them just yet!” Sougo warned as he saw him reach for the tray. 

“Why not? You finished making them.” Tamaki held the mochi at his mouth. 

“You have to let it chill so it can get nice and chewy,” Ryuu explained, rolling more paste in his hand. 

“You mean I have to wait even longer before I can eat?” Tamaki stared at the snack in his hand.

“I promise it will taste better if you are patient a little longer,” Sougo said.

“I think you want to eat more than me, Sou-chan.”

“What? Not at all!”

Tamaki smiled and took a bite, leaving almost nothing left in his hand. Sougo sighed when the younger members face twisted in displeasure. 

“...Okay, you were right.” Tamaki looked at what was left in his hand. “It’s better chilled.”

“You have to finish what’s in your hand, Tamaki-kun.” Ryuu smiled, trying not to laugh. “There’s no wasting food in my house.”

Tamaki’s eyebrows furrowed. He took a deep breath and shoved the remainder in his mouth, eyes shut tight as he forced himself to finish eating.

Ryuu let out a laugh and Sougo couldn’t help but chuckle. He was hoping Tamaki would still be willing to eat once the botamochi was chilled. They’d made way more than they were expecting. 

“We should give some to the others,” Sougo suggested, cleaning his hands of the sticky residue.

“That’s a great idea! Tenn loves sweets!”

“Mikki and Iorin too!”

Tamaki and Ryuu laughed with each other, trying to figure out the best toppings to give their fellow group members.Tamaki wasn’t sure of everyone’s taste, so for those he wasn’t sure of, he placed one of each topping. Ryuu thought it was a great idea and followed suit, distributing a mochi with each of the toppings into piles for Tenn and Gaku.

Sougo smiled as he made his own piles. The idle chatter between them made Sougo feel light and warm. He couldn’t wait to return to the dorm to share their creations with the rest of IDOLiSH7 and begin the new season together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading ♥ This piece was a lot of fun to write!
> 
> Please consider leaving a kudo and/or comment to boost my energy by 10000 ♥


End file.
